Field of Technology
The embodiments herein relate to a display device and more particularly to a curved display device having a curved shape.
Discussion of the Related Art
As society has entered in earnest upon an information age, various display devices for displaying images are required.
Among these devices, flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, have excellent capabilities of a thin profile, light weight and low power consumption, and so on, and are widely researched and used instead of a cathode ray tube (CRT).
However, referring to FIG. 1, which shows the related art LCD device, there is a difference between a first distance “a” from a main viewing point to a center of the LCD device 10 and a second distance “b” from the main viewing point to a side of the LCD device 10. Namely, there is a distance deviation in the flat type display device.